A convention
by TheFannishaUsui
Summary: Alfred, un otaku, gana una apuesta y arrastra a su mejor amigo Arthur a una convención de tres días. Ninguno de ellos sabía todo lo que pasaría allí... UsUk AU -Traducción-
1. La anticipación

Disclaimer: Hetalia axis powers es propiedad de Himaruya Hidekaz, y este fanfic fue hecho por la awesome autora... ¡Haru-shira-kun!

Personajes: Alfred (Estados Unidos), Arthur (Inglaterra)

Summary: Alfred, un otaku, gana una apuesta y arrastra a su mejor amigo Arthur a una convención de tres días. Ninguno de ellos sabía todo lo que pasaría allí... UsUk AU -Traducción-

**A convention.**

**Capítulo 1: "La anticipación"**

Alfred y Arthur son amigos que asisten a una secundaria algo... Multicultural. Recientemente habían apostado a cuál de sus países de origen hacía mejores películas. El ganador lograría que el perdedor hiciera lo que quisiera (Dentro de lo razonable, por supuesto). Y como era de esperar, Alfred ganó. A Arthur no le importó mucho, porque era algo "dentro de lo razonable" y eso era tranquilizante. Pero el inglés no pudo adivinar hasta qué punto una simple apuesta podría cambiar todo...

—No puedo creer que me hayas metido en esto—Dijo Arthur, mirando por la ventana y apoyando la cabeza contra ella, hablando con voz cansada. Se quedó mirando las nubes a la deriva lentamente por el cielo de la tarde de verano. Ugh. Alfred lo arrastraba a una convención de anime a una hora de distancia de cualquiera de sus casas. _Anime._

Durante los últimos meses, Alfred había empezado a hablar con un chico japonés llamado Kiku en clase de tecnología por su amor compartido a los videojuegos, que finalmente lo llevó a su reciente obseción por las extrañas caricaturas. Desde entonces que no dejaba de hablar de esa convención, desde hace meses.

Alfred sonrió desde el asiento del lado—Vamos, ¡Son solo tres días, Arthie! Además, no puedes decir que el anime es malo, porque nunca lo haz visto.

Arthur se apartó de su amigo—Como si quisiera esto...—Murmuró.

— ¿Qué dijiste?

—No importa, de todos modos ¿Por qué vamos tan temprano?

Alfred puso los ojos—Tú sabes, va a haber una fila enorme y tenemos que buscar una habitación de hotel ¡Además de que esto es tan impresionante que es nuestra obligación llegar temprano!

Arthur frunció el ceño—Es mejor.

El británico puso los codos sobre el mostrador de la recepción del hotel y apoyó el rostro contra él, mirando como su amigo conseguía una habitación. La señorita de la recepción estaba, obviamente, coqueteando con él.

Arthur miró lo que pasaba, bostezando. El atractivo americano era constantemente perseguido por las chicas—Hey, Alfred—Le habló con indiferencia.

Alfred volteó a verlo, saliendo de su conversación— ¿Sí?

—Te aseguraste de conseguir una habitación con dos camas ¿No?

Alfred le dirigió una mirada divertida con una sonrisa torcida logrando que Arthur se sonrojara. Por el calor, se dijo— ¿Me tienes miedo o algo así?

El británico le dio una mirada que incluso hizo entender a alguien tan denso como Alfred.

Unos minutos después, Alfred se alejó del mostrador y fue hacia su compañero, silbando y haciendo girar una tarjeta entre sus dedos—No explotes ¿Sí?

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Solo les quedaba una habitación con una cama.

—...Oh—Arthur reflexionó un momento en silencio—Bueno, no importa.

Alfred dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Echó un vistazo a la tarjeta-llave—Habitación 3417—Dijo—Es mejor ponerse en marcha.

Después de unos cinco minutos de esperar el ascensor en un incómodo silencio, finalmente entraron, Arthur tuvo que llevar dos maletas que no eran suyas ("Gané la apuesta así que hazlo"). Alfred miró los botones de la pared, encontrando el número 34 y presionándolo. El ascensor se puso lentamente en marcha. Le tomaba quince segundos pasar por cada piso.

— ¿Esto va a tardar, no? —Alfred se sentó en su maleta.

Arthur prefirió guardar silencio. Sus pensamientos estaban en otro lado de todos modos.

—_No puedo creer que tenga que compartir la cama con Alfred. Ese hombre habla y se ríe, se mueve y hace todo lo imaginable en sus sueños... Va a ser un largo fin de semana..._

—Oi, Arthur—Le habló Alfred, interrumpiendo de repente los pensamientos del británico.

— ¿Sí?

Alfred se levantó y caminó hacia él con su maleta. Puso el puño en la pared sobre la cabeza de su compañero— ¿Cuánto tiempo hemos sido mejores amigos? —Preguntó sonriendo.

Arthur levantó las cejas —Esa es una extraña pregunta en este momento ¿No te parece?

El contrario miró hacia otro lado—Cierto.

—Bueno, de todos modos... Tú y yo tenemos diecisiete, por lo que yo diría que son unos... ¿Cinco años? —Respondió con frialdad.

Alfred volteó hacia él—Ya ha sido mucho tiempo ¿No?

—Sí, Creo... Creo que ha pasado mucho ¿Qué quieres decirme?

— ¿Cómo te sentirías si te dijera que te he estado ocultando algo la mayoría de ese tiempo? —Continuó.

Arthur pensó la respuesta—Depende de lo que ocultes... Supongo.

—Pues bien—Alfred se fue al otro lado del estrecho espacio. Sonrió con torpeza y se rascó la nuca—Uhm... Soy gay.

Arthur se quedó mirándolo unos segundos, procesando esas dos palabras—_Él es gay. Mi mejor amigo es gay. No, espera ¿Esto es una broma?_—Arthur estudió al norteamericano que miraba el techo. Algo en su cara le dijo lo contrario. Se debatió la forma de respoder a ello. Un millón de opciones pasaron por su mente. "Es una broma terrible" "¿Vamos?" "¿Quieres que lleve tu maleta?" "..." Abrió la boca para decir algo, justo cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en el piso 32.

Un botones entró con una enorme maleta y una jaula de pájaros. Les hizo un gesto amistoso. Arthur lanzó una mirada de disculpa a Alfred, quien se encogió de hombros y apartó la mirada.

Cuando llegaron a su piso, caminaron pasando el botones con un pesado silencio. Continuaron hasta que llegaron a su habitación. Alfred abrió la puerta y corrió al interior, pasando directamente al cuarto de baño.

La mente de Arthur estaba demasiado ocupada como para prestar atención a su entorno. Dejó sus cosas en la puerta y se acercó a la cama, aturdido, dejándose caer en ella—_Que sigan juntos, idiota ¿Por qué esto tendría que cambiar algo entre ustedes? Él siempre estuvo ahí para tí y ahora tú tienes que estar para él._

Tragó saliva y se levantó caminando al baño. Llamó a la puerta— ¿Alfred?

—Sí, todavía estoy aquí.

—Sabes que esto no cambia nada entre nosotros ¿Verdad?

En ese momento, Alfred abrió la puerta y sonrió tontamente como de costumbre—Claro que no cambia nada—Dijo— ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?

Arthur le dio una mirada de 'tú-sabes-por-qué'

—Bromeaba—La mirada de Alfred se suavizó. Luego le dio un abrazo a su compañero—Te quiero, hombre.

El británico devolvió el abrazo—Debe ser difícil de decir, considerando el tema actual—Respondió, su voz algo apagada por el pecho de Alfred.

El otro se rió—No es así—Lo soltó—De todas formas—Miró a su alrededor. Sus ojos cayeron sobre la cama y comenzó a reír—No hay manera de que quepamos cómodamente en eso.

Arthur siguió su mirada. Había estado muy ocupado con sus pensamientos como para notarlo antes. Era, en el efecto, el más pequeño dormitorio de hotel que había visto nunca—Oi—Respondió simplemente.

—Pero eso lo averiguaremos más tarde—Dijo Alfred, explorando con sus ojos el resto de la habitación—Mira, tenemos un balcón—Salió al mismo, seguido por Arthur. Sus ojos miraron lo que sucedía abajo y se dio vuelta, sobresaltado al británico.

— ¡La fila ya está muy larga! —Gritó— ¡Vamos!

Agarró a Arthur por la muñeca y prácticamente lo arrastró fuera de la habitación, bajando los 34 pisos por la escalera ("Es más rápido que ese estúpido ascensor") Cruzó la calle y se puso en el final de la larga fila que se formó fuera del edificio de convenciones. Los dos pararon ahí, jadeando.

Alfred miró su reloj—Son las dos—Dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio—Estamos bien en la hora.

La fila avanzó con bastante rápidez y estuvieron al frente en menos de media hora. Finalmente la chica del mostrador los atendió. Alfred sacó su billetera con la bandera estadounidense estampada y sacó los necesarios ciento diez dólares—Dos pases para el fin de semana—Le dijo sonriendo. Ella devolvió la sonrisa y le entregó los pases.

Alfred le dio una a Arthur—Pues bien. Tenemos tres horas que matar.

El inglés se detuvo y lo miró fijamente— ¡¿Qué?

Alfred se alejó lentamente—Sí... Yo no creí que llegaríamos tan rápido... —Rió tímidamente, guiando a Arthur fuera de la sala de convenciones—Tengo una idea.

Una vez más, comenzó el camino a la jodida habitación del hotel.

**-Fin del capítulo 1-**

Amo este fanfic *O* es tan genial... Aun está en proceso, pero no me resistí a que estuviera listo como hago siempre xDD Personalmente me gusta mucho porque combina el mundo del anime con mis personajes favoritos -w- espero que también les guste, bye!

PD: Tengo la traducción de un PrUk en proceso, es que es condenadamente largo! Y eso que es un one-shot!


	2. El caramell dansen

Disclaimer: Hetalia axis powers es propiedad de Himaruya Hidekaz, y este fanfic fue hecho por la awesome autora... ¡Haru-shira-kun!

Personajes: Alfred (Estados Unidos), Arthur (Inglaterra)

Summary: Alfred, un otaku, gana una apuesta y arrastra a su mejor amigo Arthur a una convención de tres días. Ninguno de ellos sabía todo lo que pasaría allí... UsUk AU -Traducción-

**Capítulo 2: "El caramell dansen"**

Alfred comenzó a hurgar en su maleta—Traje algunos anime, pensando que sería mejor si conocieras por lo menos uno antes de soportar este fin de semana—Dijo. Sacó una colorida caja de DVD, haciéndola girar entre sus expertos dedos.

Arthur tomó la caja—Lo creas o no, me parece que recuerdo haber visto esto antes—La caja era de Pokémon**(1) **—Aunque no recuerdo no cuándo ni por qué.

—En ese caso...—Alfred volvió a tomar la caja—Probemos esto—Le entregó una caja incluso más colorida—No creo que hayas oído hablar de esta.

Se quedó mirando las letras naranjas— ¿Axis powers hetalia? —Preguntó— ¿De qué trata?

—Solo ponlo en el reproductor.

Arthur hizo lo que dijo, encendiendo el televisor. Alfred se sentó en la cama y su compañero se acomodó a su lado lo mejor qu epudo. Tenían que buscar apoyo en el cuerpo del otro. Alfred tomó el control remoto—Prepárate para que tu mente se queme—Pasó el dedo sobre los botones.

—Realmente no creo que sea tan increíble.

—Oh no, es increíble. Sabrás lo que quiero decir cuando lo veas—Navegó por el menú y pulsó el 'Reproducir todos' de la pantalla. Arthur saltó, ante la forma en que el hombre hablaba en la pantalla.

_"¡Bien, comencemos con la conferencia mundial! No faltaba más que resolver los problemas del mundo uno a uno entre todos"_

Arthur cogió el mando a distancia y pausó el vídeo—Eso es simplemente extraño—Dijo. Mirando a Alfred, al chico de la pantalla, y de nuevo a Alfred—Él se ve y suena exactamente como tú.

Alfred rió y tomó el control—No has visto nada aun—El americano continuó el vídeo. Estados Unidos habló un poco más. A continuación, otro personaje rubio se mostró.

_"¡Estoy en contra! ¿Cómo podría aceptar un plan tan salido de la realidad?"_

El británico se la pantalla fue cortado por Alfred apretando el mando a distancia. El británico en la cama se quedó mirando estupefacto al personaje animado de cabello desordenado, enormes cejas y bebedor de té—Él es...

Alfred suspiró—Inglaterra—Dijo, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Arthur mirando de forma soñadora la pantalla—Podría mirarlo todo el día~

Arthur apenas lo escuchó. Todavía estaba ocupado observando la televisión, viendo las características del inglés, tan iguales a las suyas. Ojos verdes. Desordenado cabello rubio. Acento. Y las cejas... Exactamente las mismas cejas enormes y tupidas.

— ¿Hola? ¿Arthur? —Alfred trataba de llamar su atención— ¿Oíste mí pregunta?

— ¿Huh?

—Te pregunté qué pensabas de él.

— ¿Ese tipo? —Arthur señaló la pantalla.

—Sí.

Arthur logró una pequeña sonrisa—Tenpias razón. Mi mente se quemó.

Alfred suspiró—Creo que estoy enamorado.

Arthur asintió con la cabeza, entonces entendió lo que dijo el estadounidense y saltó ligeramente— ¿De quién? ¡Es un personaje de ficción!

El menor sonrió tímidamente—Sí.

Arthur lo miró fijamente. Sintió un rubor extenderse por su rostro y se alejó.

Alfred trató de verle la cara— ¿Qué? —Preguntó con una sonrisa.

—No es nada.

Alfred pokeó su mejilla—No te creo—Bromeó—Te ruborizaste.

Arthur se volteó. Su sonrojo había desaparecido— ¡Dije que no es nada!

—Vamos Artie, dime~—Siguió pokeandole la mejilla.

Arthur golpeó levemente la mano—Si quieres saber—Susurró—Justo antes de que dijeras eso, yo estaba pensando que me parezco a él.

Alfred se encogió de hombros—Lo sé, eres similar. Tan lindo y obstinado como él.

El rubor de Arthur regresó, con más fuerza que antes—En serio, primero dices que eres gay. Ahora, de pronto me dices estas cosas de la nada—Arthur negó con la cabeza.

—Lo averiguarías este fin de semana de todos modos—Hizo una pausa y respiró. Arthur sintió que venía una historia. Alfred continuó—Me di cuenta que era homo hace tres años en clase de tecnología. Teníamos un momento libre y me aburría, así que empecé a ver la chica a mi lado, veía cosas en youtube—Una pausa—Su nombre era Elizabeth o algo así. De todas formas, estaba viendo algún tipo de anime y recuerdo que pensé que era extraño. Eran dos hombres en un almacén abandonado, diciendo que tenían que encontrar algo. Entonces uno puso al otro en el suelo, se dijeron algunas cosas... Y lo siguiente que supe es que uno tenía su pene en el culo del otro. Y... No sé, no podía apartar la mirada, lo intenté, realmente lo intenté, pero no pude—Alfred puso la mano en su rostro, tratando de cubrir su rubor.

Arthur parecía algo ido—Porno animado—Murmuró, tratando de que su cerebro procesara la información.

—Sí, bastante bueno—Alfred hizo una mueca—Le pregunté a Elizabeth qué veía, lo llamó 'yaoi' Y... Bueno, no es muy difícil saber lo que sucedió luego. Porque nunca me habían gustado las chicas, empecé a darme cuenta lo que me pasaba con los chicos, pero ya hace mucho había empezado.

El británico se quedó mirando a su amigo. Alfred generalmente era alegre. Verlo así, era... Bueno, diferente, y no le gustaba. Extendió la mano y la puso sobre el hombro de su amigo—Está bien, Al. Nadie te juzgará por ello.

— ¿Tú crees?

—Mira, hay un total de diez chicas en la escuela, y un montón de chicos deben estar igual que tú.

—Cierto.

Arthur sacó su mano y volvió a su posición frente a la televisión—Ahora bien, ¿Seguimos viendo esto? —Le sonrió al americano.

—Seguro—Alfred devolvió la sonrisa y continuó el vídeo.

A pesar de que todos los países le recordaban de una manera u otra a alguien que conocía, Arthur disfrutó el anime más de lo que pudo haber creído. De rió de las referencias culturales y se burló de Alfred cuando el peso estadounidense y el amor por las hamburguesas salió a colación. Alfred respondió señalando que Inglaterra creía en la magia negra y personajes de cuentos de hadas.

—Probablemente tienes lo mismo en tu sótano. Nunca me dejaste bajar ahí.

— ¡No!

—Entonces ¿Qué hay ahí?

—No es asunto tuyo.

—Sí lo es.

Arthur frunció el ceño.

Tres horas y treinta y cinco episodios después, ellos fueron a las escaleras a para bajar a la convención, Arthur sin dejar de reír al recordar la reacción de Inglaterra al ver a Francia desnudo y Alfred cantando 'Marukaite Chikyuu'.

Alfred sonrió al británico—Así que ¿Estás feliz de que te haya arrastrado aquí ahora?

Arthur poco a poco se calmó. Le devolvío la sonrisa—Sí, supongo que lo estoy.

—Bien.

—Solo espero que hayan más caricaturas tan buenas como esa.

—No son caricaturas, es anime—Le recordó.

—Está bien.

La fila era corta y avanzaba más rápido que antes. Muy pronto, ellos estaban adentro del edificio.

Arthur miró todo con los ojos bien abiertos—Wow...—Dijo simplemente, había perdido las palabras. La sala era enorme. Largas cortinas negras suspendidas desde el techo, los distintos puestos para distintos eventos separados. Ahora la fila de las entradas rodeaba por completo el edificio y Arthur se alegró de haberlas comprado antes. Lo que más lo asombró, sin embargo, fue la gente. Grupos corriendo por todos lados, con deportivas verde, rosa, y el cabello azul, con ropa igual de brillante. Algunos portaban armas más grandes que Alfred y sombreron que parecían pesar cincuenta kilos. De ver en cuando, alguien le tocaba el hombro a alguna de esas personas y le pedía una fotografía.

Alfred se puso delante de él—Loco ¿Eh? Estos chicos probablemente hicieron sus propios trajes ellos mismos.

Arthur asintió con la cabeza, con la boca abierta—Todo el mundo... Son...

—Cosplayers—Le interrumpió Alfred.

— ¿Qué?

—Las personas que se visten como sus personajes favoritos de anime. Hay muchos más.

Arthur instintivamente quiso ver por sí mismo. Alfred tenía razón, las colinas cubiertas de hierba que rodeaban el edificio fueron ocupadas completamente por cosplayers, riendo y gritandose mutuamente.

— ¡Todos firmen la Death note!**(2)**

— ¡Enseñeme, sensei! (Maestro)

— ¡¿Esas orejas son reales?

Alfred se echó a reír, sabiendo que Arthur pensaba que todas esas exclamaciones eran al azar—Está incluso mejor de lo que pensaba—Habló Alfred—Vamos a dar una vuelta.

Arthur parecía haberse recuperado y estaba tanto viendo como escuchando atentamente todo a su alrededor. Alfred observaba las reacciones de su compañero—También tenemos que conseguir unos disfraces. No acepto uno no por respuesta.

—No hay forma en que me metas en un traje de un personaje del que nunca he oído—Respondió sin rodeos el británico.

—Ya lo veremos—Sonrió el contrario.

Doblaron una esquina, donde encontraron música sonando a un alto volumen y una gran cantidad de cosplayers. Alfred arrastró a Arthur a un lado de los bailarines, justo cuando la canción acababa y empezaba otra. Al escuchar un momento, se animó y puso una enorme sonrisa. Reconoció la canción. Al parecer, el resto de los bailarines también, ya que la entonaban desde que empezaron las primeras notas. La multitud se hizo más grande cuando más fans llegaban. Alfred se volteó a Arthur—Bailemos, amigo.

— ¿Qué? Pero yo-—Alfred lo hizo callar y lo llevó cerca de los altavoces.

—Eso es una mala idea, Alfred...

—Solo sonríe y espera.

Arthur se quejó. Rodó los ojos y se dejó arrastrar por el estadounidense.

Alfred soltó la muñeca de su compañero y agitó sus manos sobre la cabeza en varias ocasiones como un loco. Empezó a mover las caderas de lado a lado.

Arthur escuchó la letra de la animada canción. Era cantada en un idioma extranjero, casi indistinguible.

—Vamos, Artie. ¡Eres el único que no está bailando! —Y cuando miró a su alrededor, se dio cuenta que en verdad era el único que no estaba haciendo lo mismo que Alfred. De mala gana, se unió.

La multitud seguía haciendo lo mismo. Cuando el coro de la canción llegó, solo sabía que quería cantar, a pesar del idioma.

Alfred hizo lo mismo, diciendo cada una de las palabras hasta las últimas, que todos parecían conocer— ¡Caramell dansen!**(3)** —Ante esto, el gentío aplaudió.

Tal vez fue el ritmo de la canción, tal vez fue ver a Alfred tan emocionado, tal vez fue la visión hilarante de un montón de gente subiendo y bajando como gallinas, pero Arthur tuvo que reconocer que empezaba a disfrutar del baile. Esbozó una sonrisa.

Se dio cuenta que Alfred también le sonreía.

— ¿Qué? —Le preguntó.

—Te vez increíblemente sexy moviendo las caderas así.

Arthur se ruborizó— ¡Cállate!

**-Fin del capítulo 2-**

**(1) Pokémon: Serie japonesa donde se atrapan criaturas extrañas y se combate con ellas.**

**(2) Death note: Serie japonesa donde el personaje principal mata a las personas anotándolas en una libreta negra (Llamada, así mismo, "Death note") **

**(3) h t t p : / / www . youtube . com / watch?v=lHBUcnIW_Oc (Une los espacios)**

Por eso amo este fic xDD me recuerda mi primer evento... Y además me entretiene mucho poner las aclaraciones sobre los anime's y sobre el caramell dansen. xP


	3. Entrar en personaje

Disclaimer: Hetalia axis powers es propiedad de Himaruya Hidekaz, y este fanfic fue hecho por la awesome autora... ¡Haru-shira-kun!

Personajes: Alfred (Estados Unidos), Arthur (Inglaterra)

Summary: Alfred, un otaku, gana una apuesta y arrastra a su mejor amigo Arthur a una convención de tres días. Ninguno de ellos sabía todo lo que pasaría allí... UsUk AU -Traducción-

Dedicatoria: A Mitsukuri Ryoko, que lata que no te dejen ir a eventos… O, y para Francia del clan en el que estoy, ¡ni por ser Inglaterra te puedo odiar!

**Capítulo 3: "Entrar en personaje"**

—Te encanta esto ¿No? —Dijo bromeando Alfred.

—Tal vez.

El dúo regresó al interior del edificio después de la canción. Alfred sugirió ir a la habitación de las bancas. Arthur, totalmente desorientado acerca de las convenciones, estuvo de acuerdo.

— ¿Qué habrá en esa sala? —Preguntó.

—Es donde los comerciantes venden cosas, obviamente—Respondió Alfred con una sonrisa divertida.

—Ya veo—Arthur se sintió estúpido.

Había una gran multitud en la habitación. Los de seguridad estaban frente a la gente, pidiendo sus pases.

Arthur empezaba a impacientarse—_ ¿Caben tantas personas ahí dentro?_ —Se preguntó.

Finalmente entraron. El lugar estaba -para su sorpresa- no muy concurrido. La mayoría de las personas se amontonaban alrededor de mesas repletas de cajas de manga y anime, estantes de almohadas con muñecos y muchas otras baratijas al azar de anime, inimaginables.

Por tercera vez en el día, la mente de Arthur voló.

Alfred se quedó mirando al británico y rió—Estás raro ¿Sabías?

Arthur levantó las cejas—Mira quién habla—Sonrió y comenzó a caminar por uno de los pasillos.

—Aw, amigo, me vas a causar una depresión, enserio—Dijo Alfred, corriendo al frente con una sonrisa estúpida—Creo que tenemos que conseguir un traje ahora—Tomó la muñeca de Arthur y comenzó a jalarlo al final del pasillo.

— ¡Hey! ¡Te dije que no quería- mmph! —Alfred le cortó poniendo una mano sobre su boca. Con la otra mano señaló una tienda cercana.

—Tú dijiste que no usarías un disfraz de un personaje que no conozcas—Dijo con picardía.

Arthur siguió el dedo de Alfred. Vio un estante lleno de disfraces. Lo miró. Colores brillantes, más colores brillante, uniformes escolares, y luego-

—_De ninguna jodida manera..._

Al ver el rubor extenderse por las mejillas de Arthur, Alfred sonrió. Bajó la mano y sin otro pensamiento, saltó al puesto y señaló los dos trajes que le interesaban. El hombre puso una mirada divertida y se los vendió. Alfred dio las gracias y le entregó el fajo de billetes. Volvió donde Arthur estaba de pie, agitando las ropas con cubiertas plástica en la cara.

—Vamos a cambiarnos.

Arthur se pasó la mano por el cabello—No puedo creerlo...

— ¿Por qué los puñeteros baños son tan difíciles de encontrar? —Se quejó el británico.

Alfred rodó los ojos— ¿Por qué no has dejadode quejarte durante el minuto que hemos estado buscando?

Arthur frunció el ceño—Lo que sea, hay que encontrarlos.

Después de diez minutos de deambular sin rumbo y preguntar, finalmente habían encontrado los baños en un rincón de la habitación de las bancas. Abriendo la puerta, parecía muy pequeño. Estaba más bien vacío, sin embargo, considerando la cantidad de personas en la convención.

— ¿No te parece que son trajes muy calurosos para el verano? —Preguntó Arthur, sacando la cubierta plástica.

—Hoy he visto a personas con trajes más gruesos que esto—Alfred se quitó la camiseta—Y si me entero de que te volviste a quejar en esta convención, te haré pagar por ello—Le dio al británico una sonrisa torcida.

— ¿Cuánto cuestan, de todos modos? —Miró a Alfred.

—Cientos de dólares cada uno—Respondió, encogiéndose de hombros. Notó la mirada de Arthur—Sí, sé que es sorprendente, pero deja de mirarme así y empieza a cambiarte.

Arthur se apartó de él, avergonzado de haber sido capturado—Está bien, está bien—Se quitó la camisa, sustituyéndola por una prenda blanca.

—Hey, Arthur—Alfred llamó, poniéndose las botas negras casi hasta la rodilla.

— ¿Hmm? —La voz de Arthur fue amortiguada por la corbata que sostenía en la boca.

—Sabes que miles de fangirls nos pedirán fotos ¿Cierto? —Se puso la camisa de cosplay y se miró al espejo.

Arthur terminó de abotonarse su chaqueta—Lo sé—Se volteó hacia Alfred y sonrió al verlo con el traje—Estados Unidos.

Alfred se dio vuelta, sorprendido al oír el nombre de su personaje de cosplay. Volvió a mirar a Arthur y se cubrió el rostro con la mano. Volteó al espejo, pretendiendo ajustar los pantalones en un intento de ocultar sus mejillas color rosa brillante. _Es... Es tan..._—Te vez muy bien... Inglaterra.

—Uh... No sé qué es esto—Arthur caminó entre Alfred y el espejo, sosteniendo una correa de tela color marrón con dos prendedores a cada extremo.

Alfred vio y alzó la ceja—Para ser honesto, yo tampoco sé—Examinó de nuevo el disfraz de Arthur. De hecho, parecía faltarle algo. Volvió a pensar en el anime—Oh, ¡Ya sé! —Tomó la correa de Arthur—Aun no sé exactamente qué es, pero va aquí—Puso a Arthur frente al espejo y le pasó los brazos por la cintura del británico, juntando los broches. Deslizó la parte sobrante de la correa por su pecho, pasándola por su hombro derecho yendo a la izquierda. Su mano se quedó en la parte posterior de Arthur un largo rato. Se aclaró la garganta—Ya.

Arthur tocó la cosa marrón en su hombro—_Bueno, eso fue raro—_Pensó, sintiendo un ligero hormigueo donde estuvo la mano de Alfred.

Miró a ambos en el espejo. En verdad se parecían a los dos principales países angloparlantes de Hetalia. Le sonrió a su reflejo, pensando que en verdad no debería haber hecho tanto escándalo para ponerse el cosplay. Pensó que se veía bastante apuesto con uniforme militar— ¿Vamos? —Preguntó mirando a Alfred.

Alfred tomó su ropa y la de Arthur, poniéndosela bajo el brazo. Sonrió—Vamos, Inglaterra.

Al salir del baño, Arthur se sentía como otra persona. Bueno, técnicamente lo era. Caminando por los pasillos sintió los ojos sobre ellos desde que salieron. Algunas chicas se reían mientras pasaban por allí. Se retorció ligeramente—Esto es muy incómodo—Señaló— ¿Vamos hacia allá?

—Afuera, para las fotos, supongo—Respondió encogiéndose de hombros—Tendrás que aprender mucho si quieres sobrevivir este fin de semana.

Arthur acomodó sus botas— ¿Qué debo hacer?

Alfred exhaló, pasando la mano por su cabello—Para ser honesto, depende de la persona.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Es más fácil cuando te piden algo específico, como tomarse una foto contigo. Pero cuando no, improvisas. Te ayudaré con eso—Alfred notó a unas chicas que se acercaban tímidamente—Justo a tiempo. Apuesto a que ellas quieren una foto.

Arthur estaba a punto de preguntarlo cómo lo sabía, pero se mordió la lengua cuando una de ellas sacó una cámara—_Bien. Aquí vamos…_

— ¿Puedo tomar una foto? —preguntó a cualquiera de los dos.

Alfred levantó el pulgar—Claro que sí—respondió sonriendo.

La chica levantó la cámara, a la espera de que hicieran algo. Inmediatamente, Alfred puso una pose "heroica" con las piernas hacia afuera, una mano en la cadera y la otra al frente con el pulgar arriba.

Arthur lo miró— ¿qué debo hacer? —preguntó en un susurro.

—Verte molesto o algo así—respondió.

Arthur frunció el ceño y cruzó los brazos—Eso no ayuda.

La cámara disparó cuando decía 'ayuda'.

— ¡Gracias! —gritó una de las chicas mientras salía corriendo.

Alfred bajó el brazo y le sonrió a su amigo—te salió perfecto, hombre.

Arthur fue tomado por sorpresa, primero por el flash de la cámara y después por la reacción de Alfred. Se encogió de hombros—bueno, no fue a propósito, pero supongo que funcionó.

El otro solo sonrió—no te preocupes. Pareció como si hicieras esto hace años.

Arthur sonrió ante el cumplido—igual que tú.

Salieron de nuevo donde las colinas se llenaban de gente y las voces se mezclaban. Alfred miró al cielo sin nubes, que comenzaba a cambiar a color naranja después de la puesta del sol—es muy bonito aquí—dijo, empezando a caminar por la hierba.

Arthur le siguió—Es…—Se quedaron detrás de unos árboles. Este parecía ser el primer cuadro de toma del lugar. Llegaron y Arthur escuchó a alguien gritar— ¡Estados Unidos! —Alfred encontró el origen de la voz. Era una chica disfraza corriendo hacia ellos.

— ¿Ella se supone que es…? —murmuró Arthur.

— ¿Rusia? Sí, creo que lo es—respondió su amigo.

— ¿La conoces?

—Nope.

Rusia se detuvo justo frente a ellos. Ella los miró a ambos—Sabes, creo que es la primera vez que he visto a dos hombres haciendo cosplay de una pareja de Hetalia.

_¿Qué? ¿Una pareja de Hetalia? ¿Y por qué no? _Se preguntaba Arthur.

— ¿En serio? —habló Alfred—creo que nos vemos más impresionantes así—sonrió.

Rusia sacó una cámara. —Bueno, de todos modos, ¿puedo tomarles una foto?

—Sí, claro—respondió Arthur, que no quería quedarse fuera de la conversación.

Usaron la misma pose de antes. Rusia tomó una foto y luego frunció el ceño ante la cámara— Estados Unidos, ¡ven aquí un segundo!

Alfred, confundido, se acercó. Ella le susurró algo al oído. Arthur vio como los ojos de su compañero se ampliaban—Uh, tal vez…—dijo, rascándose la parte posterior de la cabeza.

—Por favor~ —rogó la chica.

—Bueno, podría tratar de conseguir lo que quieres…—se acercó donde estaba Arthur.

— ¿Qué quiere? —éste le preguntó.

Alfred lo ignoró. Tomó a Arthur por la muñeca y lo arrastró hasta que la parte naranja del cielo era el fondo de la fotografía. Se volteó hacia el británico—me disculpo de antemano por esto—dijo cerrando los ojos y frotándose las sienes.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó Arthur, ladeando la cabeza a un lado.

Alfred aprovechó la oportunidad. Agarró la cara de Arthur con ambas manos y rápidamente apretó sus labios con los contrarios.

Arthur vagamente vio el flash de la cámara y escuchó los chillidos de Rusia. Sus oídos se desconectaron de cualquier cosa que sucediera a su alrededor. Alfred lo estaba besando. Su mejor amigo lo estaba besando. Un revoltijo de pensamientos pasaron por su mente tratando de entender la situación. Lo único que podía pensar era que estaba besando a Alfred… y él no trataba de escapar.

Cerró los ojos.

**-Fin del capítulo 3-**

Perdón por la demora ._. tuve una crisis: "¡No quiero escribir, ni traducir, ni nada! Dx ¡Voy a ser un caracol! e_e (?)" Uu bueno, bueno… espero les haya gustado ;) haré lo posible por apurarme con el siguiente.


	4. Hora de un descanso

Disclaimer: Hetalia axis powers es propiedad de Himaruya Hidekaz, y este fanfic fue hecho por la awesome autora... ¡Haru-shira-kun!

Personajes: Alfred (Estados Unidos), Arthur (Inglaterra)

Summary: Alfred, un otaku, gana una apuesta y arrastra a su mejor amigo Arthur a una convención de tres días. Ninguno de ellos sabía todo lo que pasaría allí... UsUk AU -Traducción-

Dedicatoria: A Mitsukuri Ryoko, que lata que no te dejen ir a eventos… O, y para Francia del clan en el que estoy, ¡ni por ser Inglaterra te puedo odiar!

**Capítulo 4: "Hora de un descanso"**

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, Alfred se apartó suavemente. Arthur sintió sus sentidos volver poco a poco. Oyó a Rusia cada vez más cerca. Por último, abrió los ojos y observó el rostro del americano. El hombre de ojos azules lo miraba prácticamente igual. Tragó saliva.

—Awk-ward…—Alfred sonrió de forma torcida, cambiando su mirada.

Arthur rió incómodo—tratemos de olvidar lo que pasó, ¿sí?

Alfred suspiró—lo intentaré—sonrió—sin embargo, no te prometo nada.

—No me digan que ustedes nunca antes lo habían hecho—habló Rusia a su lado.

Ambos se sobresaltaron—no, en verdad, nunca había besado a nadie antes—se recuperó primero el americano.

Arthur lo miró. _¿En serio? _—yo tampoco—se ruborizó el británico.

La chica se echó a reír. —Me alegro de haberlos ayudado.

—Claro…—respondieron al mismo tiempo, mirándose mutuamente de reojo.

—Oh, y otra cosa—continuó. Volteó hacia Arthur— ¿es tu verdadero acento?

Suspiró—sí, es real. Soy de Londres.

Ella los señaló— ¡Ustedes son impresionantes, adiós! —con eso se escapó para unirse a un grupo de amigos en un árbol.

—Fue extraño—comentó Arthur.

—Sí.

—Así que…

—Uh-huh…

—Antes dijo algo sobre las parejas de Hetalia ¿qué es eso?

Alfred lo miró—cualquiera pensaría que después de…—Arthur le dio una mirada inquisitiva—no importa. Se trata básicamente de dos países que las fans piensan que deberían estar juntos. Estados Unidos e Inglaterra son muy populares.

—Te olvidaste de decírmelo antes.

—Tú dijiste que te parecías a Inglaterra y yo a Estados Unidos. Además, yo no sabía que alguna fangirl loca me pediría que te besara.

Arthur apretó los dientes—pensé que íbamos a olvidar eso.

—Es un poco difícil olvidar la lengua de otro chico en tu boca.

Arthur se ruborizó— ¡yo no te metí la lengua!

—Oh, sí lo hiciste—Alfred se inclinó hacia él—puedo decir lo que almorzaste luego de eso.

Arthur cerró los ojos—de cualquier forma, no fue mi intención. Vamos a por la cena.

—Bien—respondió el otro, internamente agradeciéndole por romper la tensión.

Arthur comenzó a caminar hacia la sala de convenciones, pero Alfred lo agarró del hombro y lo arrastró lejos—no hay comida allí, sé más inteligente—Arthur miró dónde estaban, y descubrió que frente a ellos estaba un local de hamburguesas. Gimió. Luego sonrió, pensando en una forma de conseguir que se olvidara de lo que había pasado antes— ¿En serio Alfred? ¿Harvey's? Realmente eres Estados Unidos.

Alfred se echó a reír—de hecho lo soy—dijo parpadeando repetidamente de forma deliberada a espaldas de Arthur—y me muero de hambre—.Corrió el resto del manido hasta el establecimiento de comida rápida.

— ¿Vas a comer todo eso? —preguntó Arthur. Miraba la bandeja llena de mucha comida chatarra.

Alfred buscó alrededor una mesa vacía—claro que lo haré—respondió—ajá—. Vio una pequeña y redonda en una esquina. Dejó caer la bandeja y enseguida desenvolvió una hamburguesa gigante. Arthur le robó una patata frita. Alfred frunció el ceño—Deberías comer tu propia comida.

Arthur miró al norteamericano con incredulidad—en verdad te preocupas por cada patata frita—negó con la cabeza—y después dices que yo me quejo demasiado. Además—levantó un dedo—está la regla universal de compartir de Fry.

— ¿La regla de compartir de Fry?

—Básicamente te permite robar patatas fritas a un amigo sin preguntar cuando tiene muchas.

— ¿Muy random? (Al azar) —preguntó Alfred con la boca llena de hamburguesa.

Arthur rodó los ojos—lo que sea—giró la cabeza para ver la hora en el reloj de Alfred—ya son las ocho ¿eh? Hemos estado aquí un par de horas.

El estadounidense se acabó la primera hamburguesa—creo que por hoy está bien.

— ¿Qué más haremos?

—Ymmph, msrf smfn wcgdo.

Arthur se apartó asqueado—traga, maldito idiota.

—Te dije que ya encontraremos algo que hacer—arrugó el envoltorio de la segunda hamburguesa que se terminó.

—No caminaremos más por el territorio "cosplay" —dijo, con las mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas.

—Sí, estoy de acuerdo. Vamos a un lugar para descansar hoy—le ofreció una caja de patatas fritas a Arthur, quien sonrió y tomó una. Alfred procedió a consumir el resto a un ritmo alarmante.

—Suena como que tienes una idea.

**-Fin del capítulo 4-**

Estresada, acabé este cap. En clase con un sueño del demonio (Dormí dos condenadas horas) y una presentación en unos minutos (para la que no estoy lista), deséenme suerte =S me pongo a trabajar en el siguiente cap. De "Failing at escaping from Italy" ¡Espérenlo!


	5. El callejón del artista

Disclaimer: Hetalia axis powers es propiedad de Himaruya Hidekaz, y este fanfic fue hecho por la awesome autora... ¡Haru-shira-kun!

Personajes: Alfred (Estados Unidos), Arthur (Inglaterra)

Summary: Alfred, un otaku, gana una apuesta y arrastra a su mejor amigo Arthur a una convención de tres días. Ninguno de ellos sabía todo lo que pasaría allí... UsUk AU -Traducción-

**Capítulo 5: "El callejón del artista"**

—Esta cosa tiene tres edificios—Arthur tenía la cara enterrada en el folleto de la convención que le dio la señora que los registró—hemos estado en el principal…—Arthur señaló el bloque grande y gris que salía en el mapa—luego está el hotel cruzando la calle… aquí—volvió a apuntar—…Mira, al parecer el hotel también tiene algunas actividades este fin de semana.

Alfred eructó ruidosamente.

Arthur se apartó de él, sin levantar la vista del folleto—Eres un jodido cerdo…

Todavía estaban en el restaurante de hamburguesas, Alfred terminaba su comida mientras decidían a dónde ir después.

Arthur pasó un par de páginas—al parecer no pasa nada en el hotel hasta el sábado, excepto por algo sobre la biblioteca que está pasando. La mayoría de las cosas en el Centro de la convención no son sino hasta más tarde.

Alfred se aclaró la garganta.

—No trates de encontrar algo, simplemente vamos y paseemos por ahí. Funciona mejor.

El otro se encogió de hombros y cerró el libro de golpe.

—Puesto que pareces ser un experto, llévanos.

—Eso haré—. Se puso de pie, pidiendo la cuenta con voz fuerte. Arthur se paró detrás de él y se dirigieron a la puerta.

Arthur levantó la vista hacia la bandera sobre su cabeza mientras ambos caminaban a través de un arco enorme en la parte más apartada del edificio. "Callejón del artista", decía.

Alfred notó que estaba distraído.

—Entonces… Sí. Este es el lugar donde prácticamente cualquier persona puede vender sus cosas de anime. Pero cosas que ellos mismos hacen, no como esas cosas que los distribuidores producen en masa.

Arthur suspiró.

—Estoy aprendiendo a ir con la corriente de este lugar—dijo.

Los pasillos estaban llenos de mesas largas y delgadas, cada una exhibiendo algún tipo de arte, desde carteles hasta muñecos de felpa de varios personajes de anime… Además de prácticamente cualquier cosa que Arthur pudiese imaginar y mucho más. Alfred se detenía de vez en cuando frente a una mesa para mirar algo, sonreír y decirle al artista que era grande, en ese sentido por lo menos. Arthur escuchaba detrás de él, sin entender la mitad de las palabras que salen de la boca de su amigo.

Arthur tiró de su manga.

—Vas a tener que enseñarme ese maldito idioma cuando volvamos al hotel—dijo.

—Mmm… Sí, buen plan. Se nota que no tienes idea—. Respondió sin rodeos Alfred. Su cabeza se giraba de izquierda a derecha y parecía estar buscando algo.

Doblaron en una esquina. Alfred se detuvo mirando al frente, parecía haber encontrado lo que quería. Apresuró el paso yendo en línea recta hasta una mesa en el final del pasillo. Arthur le siguió mirando confundido. Vio a Alfred saludar al que estaba tras el mostrador. Acercándose cada vez más, Arthur vio quién era.

— ¡Kiku! —Exclamó sorprendido.

—Oh… Konichiwa, Arthur-san—se incline lo mejor que pudo Kiku tras el mostrador. A continuación, procedió a ver a Arthur una vez más, notando lo que llevaba puesto. Se volvió a Alfred e hizo lo mismo—Y Alfred-san.

Se inclinó más cerca del americano y susurró.

—Ah… Alfred-san, no me había dicho que usted y Arthur-san son…

—Nosotros no somos—le interrumpió Alfred sonrojándose un poco—. De todos modos…—miró a su izquierda y derecha y luego se acercó más—. ¿Tienes lo que te pedí? —Susurró, apenas lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Arthur escuchara.

—A-ah, sí, aquí mismo—dijo. Se inclinó agarrando algo por debajo de la mesa, entregándoselo a Alfred. Arthur miró sobre su hombro para ver qué era, pero Alfred rápidamente lo ocultó en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta.

Alfred entregó un arrugado billete de veinte dólares a Kiku.

—A-así que… ¿cómo va la venta?

—Muy bien, arigato—se volvió a Arthur— ¿Cómo lo está disfrutando, Arthur-san?

—Erm…—Miró de nuevo a Alfred, ruborizado y comiéndose las ganas de corregir la gramática del japonés—. M-mejor de lo que pensé, Kiku—respondió.

—Hey, estarás aquí por el fin de semana ¿no? —Preguntó Alfred a Kiku.

—Hai. Estoy vendiendo aquí por hoy, pero mañana y el domingo haré cosplay—dijo, asintiendo con la cabeza.

— ¿Cosplay? ¿En serio? —Preguntó Arthur con una sonrisa de lado.

Alfred sonrió.

— ¿Como quién?

Kiku se ruborizó.

—L-Luffy—dijo, haciendo que sonara como "Ruffy"

Alfred se mordió el labio, ahogando la risa mientras trataba de imaginar al chico con un sombrero de paja y ropa desaliñada. Arthur se quedó mirando, confuso.

—Hey, tendré que pensar sobre ello—dijo Alfred, con una amplia sonrisa, dando una vuelta para irse—. ¡Nos vemos! —Hizo un gesto— ¡Y gracias de nuevo! —Le guiñó el ojo.

Arthur se despidió de forma amistosa.

Kiku hizo una referencia, con un visible rubor en las mejillas cuando Arthur volteó y la pareja empezó a alejarse.

Tan pronto como estuvieron fuera de alcance auditivo, Alfred se echó a reír.

Arthur enarcó la ceja.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Ese tipo haciendo cosplay? ¿De Luffy? —Rio de nuevo— ¿Sabes cómo es él?

—Por favor, acláramelo—dijo Arthur, rodando los ojos.

—Bueno, él es un pirata.

Arthur miró hacia arriba, riéndose mientras trataba de imaginar a Kiku viéndose algo remotamente parecido a un pirata, y, peor aún, actuando como uno. Añadió un parche en el ojo y… Arthur sacudió la cabeza antes de que se le pasara la mano.

—Creo que habría sido mejor como Japón, realmente—dijo.

—Yo soy la razón por la que él también conoce Hetalia, ya sabes. Señalé lo mucho que se comportaba igual a él. Entonces fue y se cortó el cabello para parecerse más—dijo Alfred sonriendo.

Arthur miró al otro levantando una ceja.

—Me preguntaba por qué se había cortado tanto el cabello de repente—susurró, recordando cuando Kiku había entrado a clases tarde un día con el cabello corto y nadie lo había reconocido.

Alfred se rió a carcajadas.

—Oh, sí, esa obra fue totaaaaalmente mía—parecía muy orgulloso se ello también.

Arthur le sonrió. Podía ver lo mucho que la convención levantaba el espíritu de Alfred y, a su vez, el suyo propio. Él pensó que lo odiaría, pero había acabado convirtiéndose en un lugar interesante, además del hecho de usar cosplay de Hetalia. Y el hecho de que ambos calzaran en los papeles a la perfección. _Ugh…_ pensó, sonrojándose y recordando el extraño incidente de ese mismo día. _Parece ser que no podré olvidarlo._

Alfred lo vio y se dio cuenta de manera significativa lo rojas que estaban sus mejillas. Se sonrojó a su vez, alejándose de él.

Sintiendo el silencio incómodo, Arthur decidió cambiar de tema. Se aclaró la garganta.

—De todos modos…—comenzó— ¿Es Estados Unidos el motivo por el que usas gel todos los días? —Señaló un grupo impar de cabello que sobresalía en la parte superior de la cabeza.

—No… Lo tengo así siempre que despierto y no me molesto en bajarlo, porque, ya sabes…—sonrió tímidamente.

— ¿En serio? Tengo serias dudas sobre que solo se quede ahí…—Arthur extendió la mano para tomarlo.

Apenas lo había rozado cuando Alfred le agarró la muñeca con firmeza. Su rostro era de color rojo intenso y los dientes los tenía apretados. Tragó saliva.

—Lamentablemente…—comenzó—es muy sensible.

Arthur frunció el ceño confundido.

— ¿Cómo es eso? —Quitó las manos de Alfred, accidentalmente pasando a llevar el mechón con la mano completa en el proceso.

Esto hizo que Alfred gruñera en voz alta y perdiera un poco el equilibrio. Él agarró el hombro del otro para apoyarse. Su mirada cayó hacia abajo en sus pantalones, que se encontraban demasiado apretados como para ser cómodos debido a la protuberancia que se formaba en ellos. Arthur miró también hacia abajo y sus mejillas se tiñeron de carmesí.

Alfred se volvió hacia él.

—Eso es lo que quiero decir—dijo. Tragó saliva y soltó el hombro de Arthur—acompáñame—dijo entre dientes en dirección al cuarto de baño.

Arthur asintió con la cabeza, aun sin palabras. Se adelantó, asegurándose de mantener a Alfred justo detrás para que no llamara la atención… Se metió las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta. _Arthur, puñetero idiota…_ pensó. _Bonita forma de hacer las cosas con Alfred aún peores de lo que ya eran. _Suspiró. _Soy un idiota._

**-Fin del capítulo 5-**

-Sale de un ataúd casi como zombie- No he muerto señoras, señoritas y señores travestis! Ò.ó Soy un jodido fénix que renace de las cenizas! Òwó Seguiré mis fics inconclusos (aunque este no sea mío) aunque tengan meses de la última actualización! Y algunos los editaré para re-subirlos ù.u ahora, toca una actualización de Un show más. Pueden ver el orden de actualizaciones en mi perfil. Ojalá alguien me siga leyendo… -pasa una planta rodadora por detrás-


	6. La hiperactividad del final del día

Disclaimer: Hetalia axis powers es propiedad de Himaruya Hidekaz, y este fanfic fue hecho por la awesome autora... ¡Haru-shira-kun!

Personajes: Alfred (Estados Unidos), Arthur (Inglaterra)

Summary: Alfred, un otaku, gana una apuesta y arrastra a su mejor amigo Arthur a una convención de tres días. Ninguno de ellos sabía todo lo que pasaría allí... UsUk AU -Traducción-

**Capítulo 6: "La hiperactividad del final del día."**

Arthur se apoyó en la pared exterior del baño con los brazos cruzados.

—Toma todo el tiempo que necesites—, le murmuró torpemente a Alfred mientras mantenía la puerta abierta.

Alfred se metió en uno de los cubículos, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Se dejó caer con una mano en la pared detrás del inodoro.

— ¿por qué Arthur tuvo que ver eso…? —Pensaba sonrojándose de la vergüenza que pasó. Ciertamente no le ayudaba a olvidar ese beso… El que le gustó mucho más de lo que debería. Con este pensamiento se bajó la cremallera. Alfred empezó a masturbarse gimiendo suavemente.

Inglaterra. Inglaterra. Oh Dios, Inglaterra… Repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza mientras imágenes del personaje animado pasaron por su mente, al igual que todas las veces que lo había hecho en el pasado. Tomó su miembro con su mano y lo sacudió.

—Ah…—Comenzó a ir más y más rápido, sintiéndose cerca del clímax. Gimió, sin importarlo si alguien entraba en el baño.

Arthur. Gritó y se corrió en el inodoro, colapsando exhausto en el suelo junto a él. Él simplemente se quedó sentado de espaldas a la puerta del cubículo por un momento, jadeando. ¿Cuál fue su último pensamiento?

Alfred se secó con papel higiénico y se subió la cremallera de la bragueta con cuidado. Se puso de pie y salió del cubículo para lavarse las manos, mirando su sudoroso reflejo en el espejo.

¿Arthur?

Alfred salió del cuarto de baño más o menos limpio. Arthur se alejó de él.

—Realmente no tenías que ser tan jodidamente ruidoso—dijo.

— ¿T-tú me escuchaste? —Alfred se sonrojó por aproximadamente milésima vez en una hora. Arthur no respondió.

—El lugar cierra en diez minutos, por cierto. Un tipo acaba de gritar en los oídos de todos.

— ¿En serio? Aww…

Arthur se dio la vuelta para mirarlo. Se veía muy triste porque el día había terminado. Arthur sonrió.

—De todos modos, creo que es hora de que descansemos un poco—. Sonrió el otro— ¿Cierto?

Alfred abrió la boca para decir algo, pero volvió a cerrarla.

—Sí, es cierto—le devolvió la sonrisa al darse cuenta de lo verdaderamente cansado que estaba—ha pasado mucha mierda por un día—comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, Arthur iba detrás— ¡Pero bueno! A pesar de las de las complicaciones—se aclaró la garganta—, ¡me encantó estar aquí hoy! —Alfred caminó hacia atrás de manera que podría estar frente a Arthur— ¿No piensas lo mismo?

Arthur sonrió.

—Por una vez puedo estar completamente de acuerdo contigo—, dijo—. Pero en este momento solo quiero sentarme.

Alfred le sonrió.

—Anciano—, murmuró.

— ¡Hey!, ¡no te burles! —Arthur respondió en todo de broma. Comenzaba a funcionar, Alfred sonreía, luego comenzó a reír y huyó de él— ¡vuelve aquí!

Ellos se entremetieron en la multitud confusa, apenas evitando golpearse de frente contra un hombre vestido con un montón de cajas de cartón. Las personas los esquivaban con bolsas de plástico de la habitación de las bancas y otras sostenían almohadas tan grandes como ellos. Alfred casi tropezó con un chico con zapatos más grandes que los de Ronald McDonald y Arthur tuvo que agacharse para evitar ser golpeado por un asta de bandera gigante. Los dos se echaron a reír mientras corrían, por poco estampándose de cara un par de veces, pero se divertían increíblemente haciéndolo.

Alfred fue a las puertas de salida y Arthur le siguió, casi siendo golpeado cuando se estaban cerrando. Alfred corrió sobre las pequeñas colinas, donde la población de cosplayers había disminuido un poco.

La sonrisa de Arthur era amplia mientras corría detrás de su amigo, amando la sensación del viento de una noche de verano soplándole en la cara con toda su fuerza. Se sentía más libre y feliz de lo que se había sentido en mucho tiempo. Rio en voz alta, sin que le importara si lo escuchaba. Esto le hizo correr más rápido, duplicando sus esfuerzos por alcanzar al rápido americano.

Alfred se lanzó más hacia la zona de césped al oír la risa de Arthur tras él. Sus piernas empezaban a doler, pero en un buen sentido. A él le encantaba correr, y –debía decirlo- era jodidamente increíble en ello. Inclinó la cabeza hasta sentir que el calor bajaba un poco. Sonrió al oír a Arthur tratando de acercarse, obligándose a sí mismo a ir más rápido.

—Dios, me encanta el verano—, pensó.

Finalmente se quedó sin césped y había que cruzar una calle muy transitada para llegar al hotel. Alfred desaceleró hasta detenerse, poniendo las manos sobre las rodillas y jadeando en la acera. Unos segundos más tarde, Arthur se acercó por detrás, jadeando también.

Tan pronto como Alfred consiguió recobrar el aliento, volteó hacia Arthur.

—Hey, lo hiciste realmente bien—dijo.

Arthur asintió.

—Gracia.

—Solo estabas, qué, ¿unos diez segundos detrás de mí? —Continuó Alfred con una sonrisa.

Alfred le dio un puñetazo en son de broma en el hombro.

—Maldición, yo no soy lento, imbécil. Eres… Jodidamente rápido.

—Dime algo que yo no sepa—, dijo irguiéndose.

Arthur también se levantó y puso los ojos en él.

—Realmente eres un idiota—le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Estoy bromeando—extendió el puño—lo digo en serio, lo hiciste realmente bien.

Arthur golpeó el puño entendido con el suyo.

—Claro.

Empezaron a cruzar la calle hacia el hotel.

—Bueno, ahora no tengo dudas de querer descansar en alguna parte—, dijo Alfred.

Arthur suspiró.

—Yo también.

Atravesaron el vestíbulo, exhaustos y sudorosos. Alfred apretó perezosamente el botón del ascensor.

—Me ducharé primero, ¿de acuerdo? —, dijo.

Arthur estuvo a punto de protestar, pero luego recordó que Alfred lo necesitaría más que él.

—Adelante.

Las puertas del ascensor tintinearon abriéndose y ambos entraron. Arthur se sentó y apoyó la cabeza contra la pared. Alfred se sentó frente a él. Bostezó.

—Despiértame en diez minutos, ¿de acuerdo?

Arthur asintió y en un minuto, Alfred estaba dormido. Arthur abrazó las rodillas contra su pecho y miró al americano ¡Qué día más extraño! Repasó los eventos en su cabeza. Primero Alfred le dio la noticia sobre su sexualidad. Luego vieron Hetalia y Alfred le consiguió un disfraz de un personaje del que –Arthur se dio cuenta demasiado tarde- Alfred estaba profundamente encaprichado. Entonces otra mierda extraña sucedió. Arthur puso la cabeza entre sus manos, preguntándose cómo diablos Alfred podía estar bien de los nervios.

Arthur bostezó. Él también estaba exhausto. Se arrastró hasta donde Alfred estaba sentado, cogiendo su mano para mirar el reloj. 22:00. Suspiró. Parecía que hubieran pasado días desde que se encontraba sentado en el autobús quejándose de ir allí en primer lugar.

Arthur miró las luces que se movían por encima de las puertas del ascensor. Estaban casi en su piso. Sacudió el hombro de Alfred.

—Oi, Alfred…

El estadounidense siguió durmiendo. Sacudió con más fuerza.

— ¡Alfred! —El nombrado suspiró en su sueño. Las puertas se abrieron cuando le llamó.

—_Bugger_—, murmuró Arthur. Se colgó el brazo de Alfred por encima del hombro, gruñendo por el esfuerzo de levantarlo. Lo arrastró sin orden ni concierto mientras las puertas se cerraban detrás de ellos.

Él lo bajó en el suelo del pasillo.

Arthur suspiró. Cuando Alfred se dormía era como un muerto. Arthur metió la mano al bolsillo y sacó la llave tarjeta, caminando por el pasillo hacia su habitación para abrir la puerta. Regresó a donde dejó caer a Alfred contra la pared, se agachó y lo recogió al estilo nupcial. Se acercó temblando hacia la puerta abierta y al baño, dejando caer a Alfred de cabeza en la bañera. Arthur cogió el grifo de agua fría y lo abrió, dejando caer un chorro a la cabeza de Alfred.

Este último se despertó de un sobresalto, haciendo sonidos. Si había una cosa que Alfred odiaba, era el frío. Se levantó de un salto y salió de la bañera, sacudiendo su cabello y mojando a Arthur, quien estaba de pie detrás de él.

—Arthur—frunció el ceño— ¡te dije que me despertaras en el ascensor!

Arthur se encogió de hombros, limpiando el agua de su cara y recargándose contra la puerta.

—Lo intenté, durante cerca de dos minutos—, contestó con frialdad—. No hay otra forma por la que te pude haber despertado. Ahora ve a tomar una ducha—, dijo yéndose.

Alfred contuvo su mal humor. Era cierto, cuando quería dormir solo había una manera de despertarle. Arthur era prácticamente el único que sabía cómo hacerlo. Él suspiró, empezando a quitarse la chaqueta y el traje.

**-Fin del capítulo 6-**

Ni me molestaré en decir "volví"… solo traigo conti –suspira y se va a hacer tareas-.


End file.
